onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 240
Chapter 240 is titled "Dial Energy". Cover Page Wapol's Omnivorous Hurrah Vol. 5: "At any Given Time, Even Towns can be My Dessert". Short Summary The exploration of Angel Beach continues and explanations are given on how the cloud islands and seas are formed. The sky island technology further demonstrate their usefulness and necessity for life in the clouds. Nami, quite taken with the waver, decides to test it and as result ends up in forbidden territory. Long Summary Pagaya allows Luffy to ride on his waver, which Luffy stands on it and finds the accelerator for it. It starts up at a high speed which Luffy cannot control and because of the lack of control, he flips and lands in the sea of clouds. Sanji and Zoro believe that that Luffy's devil fruit weakness will not effect him since the sea of clouds appears different than the normal sea, but is quickly proven wrong once Luffy begins to sink into the sea. Once Zoro saves Luffy, Sanji and Zoro began arguing as Pagaya explains that to ride a waver well that it takes years of practice. However, Nami begins riding the waver and can easily control it despite never had ridden one previously and continues riding while the other does to Pagaya's house. As the others walk up a long flight of stairs, Pagaya asks Zoro if they went through the milky road in order to arrive here and begins explains that it is in fact an artificial cloud channel. He further explains the two natural cloud types: sea clouds and island clouds (which can be conpared to land and sea) as well as the reason for the abnormality which is because of the substance called pairopuroine from the mineral, seastone. Continuing his explanation, the two types of clouds are made of seastone which is ejected from volcanoes and makes contract with water in the air. Also, he saids that the milky road is made by the cutting factory and adjustmenting the substance's molecules. Everyone reaches the top of the flight of stairs as well as Pagaya's house. Inside the house, Robin asks what are the dials, which they also discover that there are multiple dials for everyday tasks and appliances, are able to power the waver which Conis explains how the Wind dial works to power the waver. After hearing this, Luffy wants a waver. Usopp replies that they already have one, but it is 200 years old and probably cannot function anymore. However, Conis informs them, that as long as the dial shell is intact, the waver can still function. In the kitchen, Sanji finishes cooking and brings it out for everyone to eat; however, he notices that he cannot see Nami outside anywhere. Luffy said not to worry about it, although Conis and Pagaya are nervous about her whereabouts. They then explain that there is an area where no one should never go which is near the island called Holy Island which is where the God lives, but it seem that Nami has reached the island. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The crew learns about dials. *The God of Skypiea is mentioned for the first time. *There is a forbidden territory near Angel Island that even God would not forgive anyone who enters. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 240 it:Capitolo 240 Category:Volume 26